


Серенада

by Dai_Ri



Category: Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Такато опять напился вхлам





	Серенада

Такато был безбожно, невозможно пьян.

— Рю-ю-у, ты тако-ой милый!

И выводил Рю из себя всё то время, что тот его тащил! Облапывал, висел на шее и горячо дышал в ухо.

— Помог бы лучше! А то как нажираться — мы в первых рядах, только потом ноги не держат!

— Не сир-сер-рдись. Тебе это не идет.

— Я лучше разберусь, что мне делать, а что - нет! Господи, за что мне такое наказание, а?

Такато ненадолго притих, а потом затеребил рукав Рю:

— Ты всё еще сир-сер-рдишься?

— Да!

Очень хотелось беспомощно застонать.

Рю перехватил брата у соседнего дома, когда тот с блаженной улыбкой и жуткой сосредоточенностью пытался перелезть через двухметровый забор. В трезвом состоянии ему бы это удалось — как и мгновенно проделать путь обратно, спасаясь от ручных тиранозавров. Но пьяным Такато только зря истоптал землю и пообламывал и так короткие ногти. И хорошо! Не хватало еще разборок с соседями и выуживания конечностей из стальных челюстей. Без того нужно было транспортировать Такато в их дом и комнату, максимально не привлекая внимания родителей и мелких. Особенно мелких. Старший брат должен оставаться идеалом. А задача эта... из модуса невыполнимых. Пять звездочек за сложность. Сломанная приставка не компенсируется. Будьте сдержанными в своих эмоциях.

— Я хочу пи-писать, Рю-ю.

— Терпи!

— Не м-могу, — в подтверждение Такато стал приплясывать на месте, держась за пах. — Оно у-уже.

— Ты издеваешься?! Похоже на то. Видел бы тебя сейчас Канаде или твоя дорогая Кано — вот бы потешились.

— Ни-не над-до так г-говорить, Рю-ю. Это очень не к-к-к... Ой-ой! Помоги мне, Рю-ю!

Рю пообещал себе большую пиццу. Просто огромную. Которую он съест на глазах Такато! И пихнул того к дереву, помогая расправиться с ширинкой и деликатно отворачиваясь. Хотя чего он там не видел... Такато — на удивление — сделал свои дела не заляпавшись. И справился с молнией. А вот с пуговицей не смог. Стоял, покачиваясь привидением, и беспомощно нахлестывал ткань друг на друга. Рю стукнул его по пальцам и победил медного короля. Агрх! Поменьше нужно слушать сказок на ночь от этого ребенка-переростка!

— Спо-пасибо, Рю, — а вот улыбка Такато мистически по-прежнему похищала сердце.

— До дома давай доберемся сначала, чудо-юдо-пьяный кит. Ты просто невыносим. И доставляешь мне массу проблем.

— Прости-прости меня, Рю-ю-у.

В такие моменты на него практически невозможно было сердиться. Но у Рю всё-таки получалось. Он не понимал, нахуя это Такато?! Зачем напиваться до беспамятства? Неужели настолько всё бесило? Неужели было что-то, чего нельзя было доверить Рю?..

Такато накрывало примерно раз в месяц. По одной схеме. Сначала торчал дома задумчивый, работал отстраненно, говорил, что ему нужно прогуляться, — и возвращался ночью беззаботно-веселый. И делал... кое-что.

Рю встряхнулся и перехватил это здоровое чудовище поудобнее.

— Шевели конечностями!

Такато блаженно кивнул, смело шагнул — и завалился на Рю. Вцепился руками во все мягкие места. Господи, как он вообще от бара — или где там бухал — добрался? Или кто-то подвез? Рю кольнуло острое и подбирающееся тошнотой к горлу. Еще бок заныл и мышцы задеревенели.

— Аники! Да не мешайся!

Такато на окрик честно попытался выпрямиться. Раза с шестого получилось. Рю устало смерил оставшееся расстояние до их дома, из которого выбежал в ночь и холод, взволнованный, что придурка-брата долго нет. И вот теперь тащил обратно...

В утешение или насмешку воображение подкинуло картинку поля боя и двух бойцов, прорывающихся в укрытие сквозь снаряды. Но если бы Такато действительно был ранен — Рю бы не знал, что делать. Здесь хоть четкая цель перед глазами маячила. И желание Такато четвертовать — по кусочкам всяко легче транспортировать!..

А может, позаимствовать машину отца?.. Да дольше провозится — пока заведет, подгонит, усадит, выгрузит... Еще не дай бог въедет во что-нибудь. Ну его.

— Рю-ю, сма-отри... какое небо...

Рю со вздохом задрал голову — и утонул в звездной синеве. Рю любил смотреть на ночное небо и представлять, что там, за пределами, тоже течет жизнь. Но сейчас жизнь обыкновенная слишком настойчиво давала о себе знать. В лице Такато, не способного ровно даже стоять.

— Пошли уже.

— Не ха-очу! Дай еще посма-отреть! — Такато уперся намертво.

Рю тянул его, пока не плюхнулся по инерции на газон. Ну и похуй. Рю лег, утопая в траве, и вытянул ладонь навстречу небу. Пальцы казались светящимися по контуру.

Такато приземлился рядом, на удивление тихий. Сел, скрестив ноги. Штаны ему явно пора стирать...

— Так странно, Рю, — Такато заговорил очень медленно и почти четко. — Мы здесь, а будто далеко... А звезды еще дальше, но кажутся ближе. А попробуешь поймать — и обязательно убежит.

— Мы обязательно заболеем, если не вернемся в дом. Что за спонтанная философия?

— Ты очень заботливый, Рю. Всегда проверяешь, всё ли в порядке, впихиваешь витамины, — Такато обернулся к нему, глупо улыбаясь. — Я так горжусь, что у меня такой брат!

— А я не очень горжусь... Ведешь себя как неудачник!

— Поч-чему?

— Потому что только неудачники напиваются в одиночестве. Или ты завел компанию по интересам?!

— Нет... Рю-ю, нет!

У Рю изнутри исчезла непомерная тяжесть.

— Ладно, посидели и хватит. Шевели конечностями!

— Ты оч-чень суровый, — Такато кивнул, но всё-таки стал подниматься. Встав в итоге на четвереньки. — Ой. Что-то не то...

— Всё не то, — Рю хотелось рычать. Рывком и пинками удалось вернуть исходную позицию. То есть Рю «в упряжке», а Такато волоком за ним. В следующий раз стоило Рю напиться! И тогда Такато потащит его на руках...

Сколько ерунды в голову лезло!

А шаг за шагом они приближались к дому. Там было тепло и тихо. Пахло маминой стряпней. И под ноги то и дело попадались игрушки. Рю думал об этом — до осязаемости, — и когда они правда ввалились в дверь, слишком устал. Оставить бы Такато в коридоре, пусть знает! Но Такато сокрушенно сопел, все-таки догадываясь о подаренной Рю нервотрепке. По крайней мере — Рю очень на это надеялся.

В конце коридора очень кстати оказался футон. Мелкие, небось, заботливо вытащили, когда Рю, изведясь от беспокойства и неспособный сидеть на одном месте, вылетел из дома в поисках старшего, но такого дурного брата...

Такато споткнулся и упал на футон. Утянул Рю за собой, сжал в жарких объятиях. Поймал губами губы. Рю упирался ладонями ему в грудь, брыкался — и падал-падал-пропадал. Такато целовал жадно и нежно. Облапывал спину. И вовсе будто хотел добраться до кожи, проникнуть под кожу. Мучительно. Невыносимо.

Мелкие сладко сопели в комнате, чуть-чуть еще, рукой подать — и это мешало-мешало-мешало отключиться! Раствориться. Слиться. Рю глухо застонал. Потерся, сдаваясь. Такато смотрел на него — прожигая внутри космос. Нащупал задницу, оглаживая и сжимая. Рю бы тоже в отместку что-нибудь сжал, если бы не дышащий дом! Это хоть сдерживало их обоих...

— Рю-ю-у, ты такой красивы-ый...

Такато провел пальцами по его лицу и удрых — с блаженной улыбкой. И каждый раз так, каждый блядский раз! Рю выпутался, сел, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Сколько это еще будет продолжаться? Сколько ему терпеть? Сколько ему ждать?.. И почему-почему-почему никто из них не решался сделать шаг навстречу?..


End file.
